PERFECT IN THEIR OWN WAY
by TheWeasleyWonderess
Summary: This story is going to be with various different couples and people with various different people for example I might do Luna Lovegood with Gregory Goyle and Then Luna with Fred and Greg with Ginny. Response keeps story going, I am apprehensive about it.


Perfect in their own way.  
Chapter 1 – What are they?

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter. I do not own any of the places. I do not own any of the people (unless I make someone up). I do not own any of the creatures. Nor the magical beats. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling author of all of the harry potter. It is NOT Mine. ALL HERS. Although I must admit, am kind of sad about that fact. :( I may go cry in to my pillow now. Later Losers ;)

Authors Note: This is a very boring chapter basically just to explain what everything and everyone is. Sorry about that but I thought you might have wanted to know about it as it is crucial to the story. This story is going to be with various different couples and people with various different people for example I might do Luna Lovegood with Gregory Goyle and Then Luna with Fred and Greg with Ginny. I doubt that will happen but you know whatever turns me on. ;) Ha-ha. But you get the gist of it right.

They all sat together in the room of requirement, or as it is sometimes known as the come and go room, it had to be the strangest combination of people in the world. In the room sat many extraordinary people that can turn into magical beings:

Vincent Crabbe – Troll, Slytherin, 16, 6th Year. The mountain troll is very stupid. It stands twelve feet tall, with grey skin, a lumpy body, and flat horny feet. It exudes a powerfully awful smell, "a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean." Its nose is full of what looks like lumpy, gray glue: troll boogers. There are three types of trolls: mountain, forest, and river. Troll language supposedly consists of grunting and pointing. Trolls participate in wizarding society to some extent; some witches and wizards make a career out of training security trolls as they are very strong and protective. You would not want to mess with a troll as they are aggressive and what not.

Gregory Goyle – Yeti, Slytherin, 16, 6th Year. Native to Tibet, this tall (up to 15 feet) white-furred humanoid creature may be related to the troll (unlike giants, the yeti fears fire), but as it will attempt to attack and eat any human (or just about anything else, for that matter) that it meets, no witch or wizard has had an opportunity to study a living yeti at close range. Ironically, however, Tibet is one of the most persistent offenders of Clause 73 of the International Code of Wizarding Secrecy due to the number of yeti sightings by Muggles, to the point that a permanent International Task Force is stationed in Tibet to help control the situation.

Pansy Parkinson – Nundu, Slytherin, 16, 6th Year. Considered by many to be the most dangerous beast in existence, the nundu is a gigantic leopard, native to East Africa, whose breath carries disease and death. Whole villages have been wiped out by the nundu, and no nundu has ever yet been subdued by fewer than a hundred wizards working together. Though when Pansy turns into a Nundu she controls the death and disease and mainly uses her fighting skills etc.

Luna Lovegood – Abraxan, Ravenclaw, 15, 5th Year. Breed of winged horse; the Abraxan is a gigantic, extremely powerful Palomino that requires "forceful handling".

Draco Malfoy - Centaur, Slytherin, 16, 6th Year. Centaurs are very mysterious creatures. They avoid Muggles and wizards alike. Centaurs watch and read the signs in the stars and planets and they do not take sides in the events unfolding around them, which they have foreseen. They prefer simply to observe. The centaurs have chosen to be considered Beasts by the Ministry and do not take part in governing at all.

Ginevra Weasley – Quintaped, Gryffindor, 16, 6th Year. A highly dangerous carnivore covered in thick reddish-brown hair, having five clubfooted legs and a low-slung body. It has a particular taste for humans. One of the most dangerous of magical beasts, the quintaped is found only on the Isle of Drear off the north tip of Scotland. There is a fascinating legend about the origin of quintapeds, which involves a feud between two wizarding clans and a poorly thought-out magical attack.

Blaise Zabini – Veelan, Slytherin, 16, 6th Year. The Veela/Veelan are very beautiful and they do a very sensual dance which affects the mortals greatly even enough for them to want to do something they think will be impressive at the time e.g. Jumping from the top box at the quidditch world cup or saying things you think will be impressive, lying, for example "I am about to become the youngest minister for magic ever" or "I am a vampire hunter I have already killed around 90." But be warned when a Veela/Veelan gets angry you may want to run because when they do it isn't pretty. They will grow wings and beaks on the faces and throw handfuls of fire at you. You have been warned.

Fred Weasley –Doxy, Gryffindor, 17, 7th Year. The Doxy is a small fairy-like creature that is covered with black hair. They have sharp venomous teeth. Doxies are pests. They can infest houses, taking up residence in the draperies. Removing them requires a good supply of Doxycide. It's a good idea to have an antidote for Doxy venom on hand as well. Doxies are very cheeky and mischievous.

George Weasley – Pixie, Gryffindor, 17, 7th Year. Native to Cornwall, these mischievous creatures are a bright electric blue in colour. They are very rude and cheeky.

Colin Creevey – Dragon, Gryffindor, 15, 5th Year. Dragons are the one of the most amazing magical creatures in the world. Dragons are terrifying and awe-inspiring as they take wing and breathe fire. Muggles remember them only as beasts from mythology, which is a credit to the ongoing efforts of the Ministries of Magic in many countries who work tirelessly to keep these huge beasts hidden. Wizards who work with them are called dragon keepers. Typically, dragons are found in mountain habitats, although there are exceptions. Colin can change into any dragon he wants out of these:

Antipodean Opaleye  
native to: New Zealand (and Australia)  
habitat: valleys  
appearance: iridescent, pearly scales  
size: medium  
eyes: glittering, multicoloured, with no pupils  
flame: vivid red  
food: sheep  
eggs: pale grey

Chinese Fireball (Lion dragon)  
native to: China  
habitat: mountains  
appearance: scarlet with a fringe of golden spikes around its face  
eyes: protruding  
flame: mushroom-shaped  
food: pigs, Humans'  
eggs: vivid crimson speckled with gold

Common Welsh Green  
native to: Wales  
habitat: nests in higher mountains  
appearance: green  
flame: narrow jets  
food: sheep  
eggs: earthy brown speckled with green

Hebridean Black  
native to: Hebrides Islands  
appearance: dark, rough scales, ridges along back, tail is spiked  
length: up to 30 feet  
eyes: bright purple  
food: deer

Hungarian Horntail  
native to: Hungary  
habitat:  
appearance: black scales, bronze horns, spiked tail  
eyes: yellow, vertical pupils  
roar: yowling, screeching scream  
flame: up to fifty feet  
food: goats, sheep, humans  
eggs: cement-coloured with very hard shells

Norwegian Ridgeback  
native to: Norway  
habitat: mountains  
appearance: black scales, bronze horns, black ridges on its back  
fangs: venomous  
food: any large mammals, including water animals  
eggs: black

Norway's topography consists largely of mountains, so it seems a fair deduction that the Ridgeback lives in the mountains of northern Norway, away from the majority of the Muggle inhabitants, who mostly live in the southern coastlands and valleys (Columbia).

Peruvian Vipertooth  
native to: Peru  
habitat: mountains (?), probably eastern Peru  
appearance: smooth, copper-colour, short horns  
fangs: venomous  
size: small (15 feet)  
food: goats, cows, especially humans

The habitat of the Peruvian Vipertooth is not discussed at length in, so this is generally a matter of deduction. Since dragons in general prefer mountainous regions and ordinarily goes out of its way to note those species that have other preferences, it is reasonable to suppose that the Vipertooth prefers mountains. Given that the Vipertooth is native to Peru and that the wizarding world has successfully concealed its existence from Muggles, in fact, the only other reasonable possibilities for the Vipertooth's native habitat are the western desert, the central mountainous region, and the eastern rainforests. The desert seems unlikely, since it runs along the seacoast and is a relatively small region. The central mountains are a possibility, but the eastern mountains and rainforests have relatively few Muggle inhabitants and are difficult for Muggles to reach (Columbia), so eastern/north eastern Peru seems like the Vipertooth's most likely location.

Romanian Longhorn  
native to: Romania (possibly the province of Transylvania in particular)  
habitat: mountains  
appearance: dark green scales, long glittering golden horn

Swedish Short-Snout  
native to: Sweden  
habitat: wild, uninhabited mountain areas  
appearance: silvery-blue  
flame: brilliant blue

Since the Short-Snout prefers uninhabited mountain areas, this tells us that it specifically inhabits the mountains of northern Sweden; although this region takes up perhaps 2/3 of the country, most of the Muggle population lives in the remaining third, the southern lowlands (Columbia). North western Sweden is of particular interest, since the western border of Sweden is Norway's eastern border, and Norway also supports a dragon species.

Ukrainian Ironbelly  
native to: Ukraine (possibly the Transcarpathian Region that borders Romania and Hungary)  
habitat: mountains (?) - Possibly Northern Carpathians  
appearance: metallic grey, long talons  
size: largest breed of dragon, up to six tons  
eyes: deep red

The Transcarpathian Region of the south western Ukraine seems a likely candidate for the primary habitat of the Ironbelly for various reasons. It borders Hungary and Romania, both of which support dragon species of their own, so the region where the three countries touch is worthy of consideration as a dragon habitat for that reason alone. Since the Black Sea borders the Ukraine to the south, and particularly mentions that Ironbellies have been known to hunt in that area, this region is again indicated.

The Northern Carpathian Mountains running through the Transcarpathian Region of the Ukraine continue into the Southern Carpathians, also known as the Transylvanian Alps. In addition to being a mountainous area, and thus a common sort of dragon habitat, the Carpathians are sparsely inhabited by Muggles (Columbia), which would help explain how the wizarding world has managed to hush up the existence of the Ironbelly, given that much of the rest of the Ukraine is very thoroughly in use by Muggles as farmland.

Pavarti Patil – Fairy, Gryffindor, 16, 6th Year. Tiny creatures that look like perfectly formed humans with insect wings. They are extremely vain and quarrelsome, liking nothing better than to serve as decoration especially Christmas ornaments. Fairies have their own weak form of magic, which they use primarily to avoid being eaten by predators. According to Scamander, fairies are held to have very limited intelligence, and they do not use any form of language that humans understand (but see languages)

Fairy-like creatures:

Doxy

Imp

Leprechaun

Pixie

Padma Patil – Imp, Ravenclaw, 16, 6th Year. The imp is similar to the pixie and the fairy. It is about seven inches tall and is coloured dull brown or black. Imps live in damp or marshy areas. They have a somewhat slapstick sense of humour and they love to trip people so they fall into a stream. They eat small insects.

Seamus Finnigan – Augurey (Irish Phoenix), Gryffindor, 16, 6th Year. Thin and mournful-looking bird somewhat resembling a vulture, greenish-black in colour, native to Britain and Ireland. Normally remaining hidden in its nest in brambles and thorns, flying only in heavy rain, the feathers of the Augurey repel ink. Its distinctive cry was once thought to be a death omen, but it is now known that the Augurey's cry foretells rain. The Augurey eats insects and fairies.

Dean Thomas – Jarvey, Gryffindor, 16, 6th Year. Resembling an overgrown ferret, the Jarvey is one of the few beasts that can actually talk. Its speech, however, consists entirely of rude phrases and insults. Jarveys chase gnomes.

Angelina Johnson – Vampire, Gryffindor, 17, 7th Year. Vampires are studied in Defence against the Dark Arts, but are not considered wizards. Treatment of vampires is regulated by the Ministry of Magic; they seem to be classified as "non-wizard part-humans". They are hated and feared by many. One of the boys trying to impress the Veela at the Quidditch World Cup claimed to be a famous vampire hunter. Centaurs oppose them. There are products made and sold for their use (e.g. blood-flavoured lollipops sold at Honeydukes') Garlic is used against vampires. They are associated with Romania and Transylvania. Their appearance is described as pale and gaunt.

Katie Bell – Phoenix, Gryffindor, 17, 7th Year. Swan-sized bird with red and gold plumage, golden beak, and golden talons. The XXXX rating given to this gentle creature does not indicate ferocity, but rather the rarity of successful attempts to domesticate it. The phoenix is a magical bird about the size of a swan. The phoenix has crimson feathers on its body and a golden tail as long as a peacock's. Its claws and beak are gleaming gold and its eyes are black. (These colours happen to be the colours of Gryffindor House, interestingly enough.) The scarlet body feathers glow faintly in darkness, while the golden tail feathers are hot to the touch. Phoenix tail-feathers are a powerful magical substance according to Mr. Ollivander, and are suitable for use as wand cores.

Found in Egypt, India, and China, phoenixes nest on mountain peaks.

A phoenix can lift a great weight with its tail in flight.

Like the diricawl, the phoenix is herbivorous, and it also shares with the diricawl the ability to disappear and reappear at will, although the phoenix does so in a burst of flames. The Phoenix has been known to deliver messages in this manner so quickly that only a flash of fire in the air has been seen.

Phoenix tears have healing properties.

The song of the phoenix gives strength and hope to those it sings for, 'increasing the courage of the pure of heart and striking fear into the hearts of the impure' according to Scamander.

When wands sharing a phoenix-feather cores from the same bird are forced to do battle, the rare Priori Incantatem effect that results will be accompanied by the sound of phoenix song.

The phoenix's most unusual characteristic is that after its body begins to fail, it dies in a burst of flame, to be reborn from the ashes. This occurs not only on a phoenix's natural Burning Day, but if the phoenix receives a fatal injury, such as being hit with a Killing Curse.

As a phoenix approaches its Burning Day, it resembles a half-plucked turkey and makes gagging noises. Its eyes become very dull and its feathers fall out. Then suddenly it will burst into flames and turn to a pile of ashes on the floor. From this pile of ashes rises a newborn phoenix, small and ugly. In a matter of days it becomes a fully grown, beautiful phoenix. Given the rarity of both species, Phoenix and Basilisk, it is possible that no such confrontation had ever before occurred, so it isn't surprising that Scamander does not record the phoenix's immunity.

Theo Nott – Werewolf, Slytherin, 16, 6th Year. The werewolf is a most unusual creature in that it doesn't technically exist except for a brief period of time around the full moon. At any other time, a werewolf is a completely normal human. However, the term _werewolf_ is used for both the wolf-like creature and the normal human. Remus Lupin is a werewolf by definition even if he isn't in the actual form of the wolf.

A werewolf comes into being when a person is bitten by another werewolf. Once this happens, the person must learn to manage the condition. Modern potion-making has come up with a draught called Wolfsbane Potion which controls some of the worst effects of the condition. Wolfsbane Potion is quite difficult to make, even for fully qualified wizards, and is said to have a rather disgusting taste. Nothing will completely cure a werewolf, unfortunately.

A werewolf can be distinguished from a true wolf physically by several small distinguishing characteristics, including the pupils of the eyes, snout shape, and tufted tail.

A werewolf when transformed is a fearsome beast indeed. All trace of human awareness is gone and the werewolf will attack any witch or wizard, including the werewolf's best friends. This transformation is triggered when the moon is full, although there is some evidence that a werewolf who is taking a regular regimen of Wolfsbane Potion will not transform until the moonlight actually strikes him.

Millicent Bullstrode – Boggart, Slytherin, 16, 6th Year. A shape shifter that prefers to live in dark, confined spaces, taking the form of the thing most feared by the person it encounters; nobody knows what a boggart looks like in its natural state. A boggart appears to feed on the emotion of fear rather than simply deploying this ability as a defence mechanism, hence its classification as a Dark creature. Many Muggle children may have encountered boggarts as "the monster under the bed", though this is not stated explicitly in the text. The Ridikklus Charm is what will send the Boggart away and laughter is a key factor too.

I know what you are thinking. How did all these people become friends! Here is the beginning of this complicated tale.

_Flashback._

18 students sat around the old wooden desk, covered in odd and magical little knick-knacks, curious as to why they were herein Dumbledore's office. All of them together as well Ravenclaws Gryffindors and Slytherins. Did you get that GRYFFINDORS AND SLYTHERINS? Whatever happened to good old house hatred?

Dumbledore walked briskly into his office, straight past the 18 anxious students and sat down in his seat.

"I am truly sorry to keep you waiting, Lemon Drop?" He asked as he popped a yellow sweet into his mouth while surveying them over the top of his half moon spectacles with his piercing blue eyes, smiling slightly.

Everybody declined in the politest possible way, they didn't want them to think they didn't trust him even though they all did even the Slytherin though you would have to have them hanging from their toes at the top of the astronomy tower an threatening them with the cruciatus curse until they would admit it and it would still be very grudgingly.

Dumbledore just gave them a smile as he put the delicately intricate bowl down on his desk before he started to answer the unasked question that was lingering on everyone lips, from Blaise's Dark mahogany lips to Draco's pale pink ones.

"I have brought you al here today because you are the best of the best and what you to help me. If you will grant me this one request and let me I will be overjoyed," The headmaster began, in a serious tone though he was smiling brightly at us, showing us his bright white teeth.

"I think he's got too many gryffindors if you ask me." A portrait hanging on the wall said it belonged to not the last headmaster, but the one before him.

"And not one Hufflepuff!" One portrait cried out in outrage.

"Well if he was truly looking out for the best of the best, it would be all Slytherin." Phineus Neglius the only Slytherin headmaster added in his oily voice, it was unbelievable he was related to Sirius. Poor, poor Sirius he didn't deserve to die.

"Enough!" Dumbledore cut across them sharply, "Now where were? Ah yes the best of the best! You really are the best of the best and because of that I want you to help me be letting me giving you the power to turn into a being in case it is ever needed. I am sure you are all aware of the up and coming battle we will soon face. We do not know exactly when but soon Voldermort will attack and we need all of you and you have a much greater chance of helping and more importantly, surviving throughout this war. It will not be bad at all. I myself can change you into them and I assure you there will be no unbearable pain, just a slight tingling. And you can use them whenever you for whatever you want but I would rather not know." He said, eyes twinkling and sparkling at Fred and George.

"Umm, Excuse me headmaster sir. But umm what exactly would we all be?" Angelina Johnson asked the man with the amazingly long silver beard.

"Ignorant little brat! Daring to interrupt the headmaster!" Cried an outraged portrait.

Ignoring It, Dumbledore turned to her and said "You will each be a different being. Angelina, you yourself will be a Vampiress. Katie you will be a phoenix. Fred you will be a doxy. George will be a Pixie while Padma is an Imp. Dear Parvati you shall be the Fairy. Ginerva you will be a Quintaped. Pansy, the Nundu is a suitable choice for you. Draco, my friend, the centaur will suit you best. Lovely Luna Lovegood will be the Abraxan. Colin, any dragon he wishes to take the form of. Millicent, dear, Millicent the Boggart should suffice for you. Dean for you the Jarvey to match your personality, I hope you take no offence by that. Seamus, the Augurey will suit you to a tee as it is the Irish phoenix as I am sure you know. Gregory Goyle, the Yeti. Vincent Crabbe, the Troll. And last but not least I ask you Theodore to become a werewolf for me. I know it is much to ask and you have every right to decline as does everybody else. "Dumbledore concluded.

They turned and looked at each other shock and on some horror written across their faces, apart from Luna who, in her gentle calm voice, turned to the head mastered and said "Why, Albus I myself accept this honour, though I want you to understand something very clearly. I have, though I am sure your amazingly intelligent thoughts have thought of this before at least guessed or wondered, I am, for lack of a better word though I assure you I love it and are completely happy with the circumstance, possessed by Lady Cassandra, Professor Sybil Trelawney's Great-Grandmother (?)."

"Ahh..."Dumbledore mused his twinkling happily. "Hum...Yes My Dear Lady. What a pleasant surprise! I had a small inkling but my mind is not what it used to be." He said the twinling fading slightly. "Neither are my reflexes." He muttered to himself looking towards his blackened, deadened hand.

"So What do you all think?"

He turned to look at Blaise first. "Blaise?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"Professor," He said with a nod. "I am willing to take the responsibility of becoming a Veelan, though with a condition."

"Hum...Very well then Mr. Zabini. What would this, err, condition be?"

"I would like to have a proper full training and all other things that would be done for a Veelan Including Ceremonies, Initiations and Such."

"I agree with these conditions! They are what I want or else there will be no deal!"Angelina added in sharply, surprising everyone except Fred as he knew of her Flair, as you might call it. From when they "spent time" together.

This bit isn't finished I just thought i'd kept you long enough sorry! :) R&R! Response it what will keep the story going as im not so sure it's good :L

Love

Heather – TheWeasleyWonderess

P.S. Yum, Yum, Yum:) BILL CHARLIE FRED GEORGE RON :D THEYRE ALL YUMMY :D thought i would add that in yanoo'. Seeing as though my name is weasley and all. My marathon thing failed didn't it ahh well. Sorry. I hope you can accept my apology. It hass been busy and all. I called this teacher a faggot, i know thats mean but so is she!


End file.
